


Forged in your Image

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moofrog challenged her followers on tumblr to make her blush. This was my attempt. </p><p>The Pyro and the Engineer have some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged in your Image

It itched when sweat dripped from his nose, ran down his back, gathered in the creases of his elbows and knees. It stung his sunburnt shoulders, burned the friction in his thighs. It felt like hours, years, he’d knelt there, waiting, poised as if in stasis while his partner kissed his neck, lips moving soft and patient against his skin. They moved, the body moved with them, sliding down his over-sensitive flesh, hairs prickling. The mouth found his shoulderblades, and licked, and it felt like a hot poker, or a searing brand. And he felt owned, owned by that mouth and the person who used it, and he almost wished the other -would- mark him, so he could see it, and know. He could remember fondly. He’d broken horses, wild as the prairie clover, but he bowed his head to this, and groaned aloud at the hand brushing his flank, then gripping his ass.

 

It was hot, so hot, like liquid wax clinging on.

 

What would it take to make that hand stay?

 

His toes curled as the hand strayed closer to where he wanted, where he ached. Fingers barely teased his balls, hanging heavily between his spread legs, and he had to hold his breath. He was dizzy with need.

 

"Please, Pyro," he begged, and openly. "Please. I’m burnin’ up. I’m meltin’. Need you t’ hold me together! Need your hands on me or I’ll die, I’ll just up’n die, darlin’!" His voice was ragged in his throat. The fingertips stayed where they were, rubbing back and forth under his scrotum and making his feet tingle.

 

"Aw honey don’t you know I got it bad for you? If you’d let me, I’d touch myself for ya, roll over and show you how slow and sweet I can do it, an’ you know I’m always thinkin’ of you. Feels like forever I been conjuring your image in the long, lonely hours of the night, when I take care of myself, like that. Soon as I take myself in hand, you know it’s you on my mind." Silence, save for a shaky breath behind him, and hot digits tracing up between his ass cheeks, stopping breathlessly short. His heart hammered in his chest.

 

"I think about you, coverin’ my body with yours. It’s like being wrapped in a blanket to smother a fire. But it’s burnin’ all the time, dearheart, and I think the waves of scorchin’ heat reached my core long ago. It’s a molten dynamo in my heart." The fingers skated his entrance, and his breath caught. "Think about you fillin’ me with yer heat, reforgin’ me, maybe in yer image. Every time I come out of the fire, I emerge stronger. I’m Damascus steel, in yer hands. And when you hammer against me, oh lord, I know it’s honing my edges. Every push into my body, every strike, refines me, makes me a better man. You’re a crucible. You’re a god."

 

The hand left him and he nearly shouted, but it returned, slick with lubricant, and rubbing his hole. He wanted to cant his hips into it, wanted to force those scalding fingers inside himself, but that would be agaist the Rules. And he wanted so badly to please his parter. He was a smart man; he knew better than to disobey.

 

The mouth descended on him again. Why is it Hell that is full of fire and torment? This sweet torture was like a special kind of Heaven. It was no ordinary being that could bridle him so, could make him yearn, and despair.

 

"You beautiful creature, don’t you know I need you?" He was lost to his monologue, in over his head with want. "I need you," he said, then, as if realizing the truth of the statement, the visceral, psychological, metaphysical totality of it, he said it again. "-I NEED you-."

 

Then the fingers pushed into him, a slow, hot, press that pushed his breath out of his lungs. He pulled it back in on a gasp, and the fingers slipped in and out, a quick rhythm that left him fighting for air, clawing at the floor.

 

"Oh my god, Pyro. -Oh my GOD.-" His muscles were drawn tight. He shook more than a gentleman might mention. His thighs quaked and his back spasmed, and he was close. He was -close-. He wanted to spread himself wide in invitation.

 

"Please, Pyro. Don’ wanna finish until yer in me. All the way. Want all you can give."

 

Then, his knees were quivering, because the Pyro pulled those blazing fingers out, and got aligned, then paused.

 

Pyro -waited-.

 

Engineer could have sobbed.

 

"Please! I can’t… You gotta… Aw, honeypot, fuck me!"

 

And then the Pyro jolted forward, sinking halfway inside in one stroke. Out a half inch and in, out, and in, out, and then -all the way in-, and Engineer cracked. It was like lava pouring into him. He bellowed and moaned, and the Pyro pulled back, and rammed home again.

 

"Pyro!" he wailed. "Ain’t gonna be long for me now!" His voice was strained, and sweat fell from the Pyro and rolled down the Engineer’s back. "God, I’ve needed this all day—!"

 

Then, his back stiffened, his head tipped as far back as he could go, and he came onto the floor, moaning. His vision went white. His entire perception melted into white-hot fire. It felt like he came forever, and it felt never-ending, when the Pyro came inside of him, scalding his innards and making him whole.

 

Just a soft grunt from behind was the Engineeer’s reward. He shivered. Cum cooled on his thighs. Pyro pulled out and he felt the drips, rolling over his balls, splattering on the floor. It was a delicious feeling.

 

Pyro tapped him twice, and that was his cue. The game was over, and it was time to go back to the Real World— the world where the Pyro didn’t own him, where he wasn’t a slave to desires far greater than his own flesh body could contain.

 

He wrapped his arms around the firebug’s frame.

 

In the Real World, they held each other, and waited for sweat to dry, for skin to cool, for hearts to slow. In the Real World, Engineer didn’t belong to the Pyro;

 

They belonged to eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it made Moo blush, so maybe it’ll work on someone else, huh? XD I say this at the bottom of everything, just to cover my bases, but you can find me on tumblr under the same name. c:


End file.
